Animal Party!
by Ghost of the moonlight
Summary: LuffyxZoroxSanji nakamaship. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji get turned into animals by a bounty hunter with a devil fruit. It was a miracal they made it back to the ship but now they have to find the guy that did this to them and change back.
1. How The Hell Did Shopping Turn Into This

**I just love the stories with Zoro, Sanji and Luffy being cute together! So I decided to write my own. I hope you like it! (title may change, I'm open to suggestions) R and R!**

* * *

><p>Animal Party!<p>

"Sanji~ why do I have to go with you to buy groceries?" Luffy whined to the blond chef.

"And remind me why I have to come?" Zoro asked annoyed.

"Because Luffy you ate all the food I had prepared for when we leave this island and you moss head have to come because Nami-swan, for whatever reason ran through her beautiful head, said you had to. So both of you shut up and walk." The cook snapped annoyed. He didn't want to be out with these two anymore than they wanted to be with him. Zoro huffed in annoyance, Luffy proceeded to pout and Sanji scowled. They all had better thing to do than grocery shopping.

"Sanji?"

"What Luffy?"

"I'm hungry."

Two loud smacks could be heard as both Sanji and Zoro hit Luffy over the head.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny six crew members sighed in relief at the peace that had settled over the ship. They couldn't believe that there plane had worked. Those three had been driving everyone crazy all week long, even Robin was on her last nerve with them. The log pose had kept them here, at a tiny island with nothing to do, for a week. Luffy of course had been driving them all insane with his boredom and Zoro and Sanji had been making a huge mess with there constant fighting. And Nami beating them up until they stopped wasn't having the same effect anymore.

So she, Usopp, Chopper, Robin and Franky had constructed a plan to get those three off the ship. Nami and Robin had distracted Sanji while Usopp and Chopper convinced Luffy to eat all the meat Sanji had been preparing for dinner that night. They made sure Luffy got caught only after he had eaten everything but before Sanji could go kick has ass Franky shoved Zoro into Sanji. They immediately started a very violent fight as predicted. They let them go for a little bit but then they started to damage the ship. That's when Nami stepped in very violently throwing all three on them over the ship yelling not to come back until all the shopping was done. A simple job like grocery shopping would only take a normal person an hour or so, but those three were not normal. And the rest of the crew new that with those three it would probably take them all day. Normally they would have never let these three out alone but this island was safe with no marine bases or enemy pirates. And if anything did go wrong it was ok because they only had one night left on the island anyway.

"Shit headed marimo your going the wrong way again!" Sanji snapped ready to explode. This was the third time! Luffy was laughing and Sanji couldn't help but smirk as Zoro came tromping back, a light blush on his face and mumbling some bullshit about having found a shortcut to the market.

"A shortcut? Really? Well that would be really useful if we weren't already here!" Sanji said sarcastically.

"You wanna fight Swirly brow?" Zoro challenged and they both snapped flying at each other screaming insults that didn't even make sense. This last for awhile until Luffy got bored and would wonder off. Then the two would break apart and run to catch up with the rubber boy. This had been how the entire trip had been.

"Dammit, we haven't gotten anything done yet. Nami-swan will be so disappointed with me." Sanji said.

"That's cause you two keep fighting!" Luffy replied happily.

"We wouldn't even have to be out here if it wasn't for you!" Zoro growled.

"Aww but I like being out here with Zoro and Sanji~." Luffy whined. Zoro grunted. He supposed this was better then being stuck on the ship. At least the witch wasn't here to beat on him. On the other hand he was here with ero cook. He couldn't decide who he wanted to be with more.

So those three continued to shop/fight/draw as much attention to themselves as possible, the rest of the crew relaxed on the ship convinced that nothing could go wrong. They felt safe on this island simply because nothing had gone wrong yet. Does that mean that nothing will happen last minute? No, the strawhats were just being foolish. After all on the grand line no island is truly a safe place to be.

"Alright lets get this done so that we can get back to the ship." Zoro said after another fight had broke out again.

"Yeah we should… but we don't know where the hell we are. How the hell did we get lost?" Sanji asked noticing for the first time that they didn't actually know where they where anymore.

"Zoro was leading." Luffy answered.

"Why the hell was Zoro leading?" Sanji snapped tick marks appearing on his forehead. Luffy shrugged and Zoro scowled. The island may have been small but when your unfamiliar with the area it can take awhile to get around. Especially when your with the two most directionally challenged people in the world.

"Shit. Now we have to find a way back." Sanji said.

"Need directions?"

All of them whirled around to see a young man walking toward them. He seemed friendly enough and Luffy immediately bounced over.

"You'd really help us? Wow what a nice guy!" he said enthusiastically. Zoro and Sanji on the other hand glared suspiciously.

"Yeah I don't mind. Plus you guys are scaring all costumers away with your fighting." He said sweat dropping. Zoro and Sanji glanced around and sure enough the street was empty.

"So where you headed?" the boy asked.

"Uh… the food market." Sanji answered.

"Oh I know a short cut we can take. Follow me."

He began to lead them through a series of alley ways and back roads that only someone really familiar with the area would know, away from the crowds of people. Luffy saw this as an adventure while Zoro and Sanji were beginning to have doubts. They came to a stop when the boy lead them to a dead end.

"Alright here we are." He said.

"Nani? This isn't the food market." Luffy said.

"Luffy I don't think this guy ever intended to bring us to the food market." Zoro said.

"Took you this long to figure that out?" he sneered.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Zoro growled. His hand reached down to where his katanas should be to find they weren't there! Nami had kicked them off the ship before he could grab them. Well, that was fine. If he needed to rely on brawn alone he could do that even without Sanji and Luffy here to back him up. This pipsqueak didn't know who he was messing with.

"Me? Oh you know, just a bounty hunter about to make a shit load of money." He said sneer still in place.

"Yeah? Well you picked the wrong pirates to mess with kid." Sanji said lighting a smoke.

"Do you think I'm underestimating you guys? No, no I just have a sure fire way of catching you guys is all." He said.

"We've heard that one before." Luffy said.

All three lunged at the kid ready to fight him and leave when he held up his hand and yelled

"Dōbutsu- Dōbutsu beam model cat!"

A white light shot out of the palm of his hand. Luffy using his rubber abilities was able to avoid being hit, Sanji and Zoro however not so lucky. The beam hit them and they both fell to the ground and Luffy watched in horrified fascination as his swordsman and chef turned into tiny kitten right before his eyes. Behind him he heard the boy yell

"Dōbutsu- Dōbutsu beam model dog!" and suddenly the beam hit him. Luffy fell to the ground and turned into a small black puppy.

"What the hell!" Luffy tried to shout but all that came out was a small bark.

"See I told you I could catch you." The boy said laughing.

"What the hell did you do to us bastered?" Zoro, currently a small green kitten, hissed.

"You had better change us back!" Sanji, a small yellow kitten, screeched.

"What's that? I don't speak animal. Anyway I suppose you want to know what just happened. Well I ate the Dōbutsu- Dōbutsu fruit, meaning I can turn any living creature into whatever I want. And my little power also cancels the affects of other devil fruit users. That means you aren't rubber any more Luffy." He paused and pulled a den den mushi out of his pocket. Whispering into it for a second before he slipped it back into his pocket he continued his explanation.

"I can change you back the same way and I fully intent to… after your all securely locked up in a marine base somewhere and I have my fortune." He said. The noise of footsteps could be heard coming from the other end of the alley and all everyone looked over at once. Standing there were two man each one hold a small animal cage. It didn't take a genius for Zoro, Sanji and Luffy to figure out who would be going in there.

"Ah, there you two are. Hurry up and grab these three so we can go make ourselves rich!" he said. And they started to close in on the unfortunate pirates.

* * *

><p><strong>For anyone who hasn't figured it out by now or doesn't already know Dōbutsu means Animal. So its the Animal-Animal fruit. <strong>


	2. Adventure Begins Through New Eyes

**Alright Chapter 2. Luffy, Sanji and Zoro might start to seem a little OCC but thats because they are starting to take in the personalities of the animals they were turned into. Oh and this chapter contains heavy cursing and some gore due to Zoro's temper. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>"Oh hell no! This is bad enough but there is no fucking way I am going to allow myself to be caged like some… animal!" Zoro screeched. Luffy couldn't remember a time the swordsman had been this angry. He had always been able to keep the worst of his temper under control; unless of course it involved Sanji. That was different. The man never saw it coming. Zoro, using all the strength he could muster, sprang right onto the face of the nearest thug. He may not have had swords or his usual strength but he had a new weapon to use; his kitty claws. And he was not afraid to use them. His target, the thug's eyes. The man's shocked screams of agony echoed for miles as his eyes were clawed out. Luffy and Sanji didn't waste any time, using the opportunity of escape the Zoro had provided for them. Zoro was right behind them as they raced through the maze of alleys they were trapped in. After a while of running they managed to ditch their pursuers but it wouldn't be long before they were found again if they didn't do something. They paused to catch there breath.<p>

"What do we do now?" Sanji gasped his breathing labored. Being changed so suddenly had taken quite a bit of there energy. And being in these new, little bodies meant that they didn't have as much stamina either. Luffy, being a puppy was in much better shape than Sanji or Zoro though.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I feel exhausted." Zoro panted.

"Me to." Sanji said.

"Weird. I feel fine. Like I could just run and run forever!" Luffy barked. Zoro slumped down, not wanting to show how tired he was but his little feet just wouldn't support him anymore. That attack on the man had taken way more out of him then he thought it would. Sanji looked about ready to drop too. Luffy took note of this and walking over to Zoro; he gently took hold of his scuff in his mouth and lifted him up. Zoro was too tired to protest… much. Luffy looked over at Sanji next.

"Climb up on my back Sanji, captain's orders." Although it sounded a little muffled, Sanji got the message. Sighing he climbed up onto Luffy's back and settled himself down in between Luffy's shoulder blades. They walked, well more like more like Luffy walked while Sanji and Zoro got carried, in random directions for awhile. Suddenly Zoro felt his neck start to get wet.

"Luffy! Are you drooling on me?" Zoro hissed.

"I can't help it! I'm so hungry and I can smell meat!" he whimpered.

"What are you talking about? All I can smell is trash." Sanji said wrinkling his nose.

"Well I can smell it and it's getting stronger." Luffy whined.

"Well what are you waiting for then! Go towards it. It might lead us somewhere!" Sanji snapped. If his guess was correct then they could go home.

"Or it might be another trap." Zoro hissed. Luffy hesitated. It had been a trap that had gotten them stuck like this after all and he certainly didn't want to run into another one. From somewhere behind them footsteps could be heard, coming closer.

"Well Luffy we have to options. Either we wait here for whoever those footsteps belong to find us or you follow that scent and potentially lead us out of here. And we get meat as a bonus. Your choice." Sanji said seeing Luffy's conflicted face. Luffy didn't even think twice before they were dashing as fast as Luffy's puppy legs could carry him toward the scent Luffy smelled. It didn't take long for the roads the get busier and for the streets to open up revealing the market where they had been earlier.

"I knew it! We can finally go home!" Sanji cheered happily. Luffy set Zoro down and lifted his head inhaling deeply through his nose.

"Meat…" he murmured starting to drool.

"Alright Luffy good job. Now let's go home." Sanji said oblivious to the fact that Luffy wasn't listening anymore. Zoro sprang up next to him and settled down grumbling bitterly about how he had been drooled on.

"Luffy, come on lets go home." Sanji said. He still felt tired and wanted nothing more than to just curl up in his bed and sleep this nightmare away. Luffy however had other plans. He had pinpointed the source of the smell; it was a small meat stand just a few blocks away. Jumping up he began running toward the stand like he hadn't eaten in a week.

"Luffy!" Sanji cried both he and Zoro clinging onto his back for dear life. This wasn't going to end well.

"Dammit Luffy! What the hell did you do that for it's not as if we don't have enough people after us!" Sanji screeched his fur standing on end. Luffy's little stunt hadn't ended well at all. It had ended with the stall owner, and a lot of angry customers, chasing after the weird little dog wearing a straw hat with two oddly colored kittens on his back. Now they were stuck hiding, in an over turned box they had found.

"You idiot Luffy. We're just lucky that bounty hunter wasn't in the area at the time or we might not have been able to get away." He continued.

"Sorry Sanji." Luffy whined again, staring at him with big brown puppy dog eyes. He hadn't really meant to do that he just couldn't help himself. He hadn't had any meat sense breakfast. And he had gotten some for Sanji and Zoro too.

"Dammit…" the yellow kitten snarled, "I really need a smoke right now."

"Hey you two. Come over here and look at this." Zoro said. He was standing watch while Sanji screamed at Luffy. They were waiting for night now to go back, afraid people might recognize them and start chasing them again. They both walked over and peeked out to see what Zoro was looking at. There was the bounty hunter walking around saying to people,

"Hey have you seen my pets? There is a small black puppy wearing a straw hat, a small green kitten and a small yellow kitten. Please those three are very dear to me! You have to help me find them!"

Those three had to admit, this bounty hunter was a good actor. He was looking so heart broken that people immediately started taking pity on him and told him they would keep there eyes open. Then again he may actually have been heart broken, although it would be for a different reason then he was telling people.

"Great. Day keeps getting better and better." Zoro said bitterly. Luffy sighed.

"Yeah, but at least it was just us three."

"Huh?" Zoro and Sanji both said looking over at Luffy confused.

"At least we know the others are safe." He emphasized.

"Yeah I suppose…" Zoro said.

"I would have preferred it to have been none of us." Sanji said.

"Yeah well at least it wasn't all of us!" Luffy said smiling.

"Your to optimistic Luffy. I mean look at the situation we're in and you keep on looking at how it could be worse." Sanji said.

Zoro snorted.

"If it gets any worse I'm out. I'll live the rest of my life in this box." He joked.

"That sounds like something Usopp would say." Luffy replied laughing.

"Oh god. He's rubbing off on me." Zoro said mock despair in his voice.

"Good. His attitude is better than yours anyway." Sanji said joining in on the joke.

"Shut up shitty cook." Zoro hissed. But it was all in good humor. He then walked over and curled up against one of the corners in the box.

"What are you doing Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"If we're going to be here all day then I'm going to take a nap. I'm tired." He murmured.

"Oh." Luffy said.

"… Luffy what are you doing?" Zoro asked. Luffy had curled up on his side, back to back with him.

"It's cold in here. And I'm tired to." He answered. Sanji looked at the two curled up back to back and suddenly he felt left out. Walking over he jumped on top of Luffy's side and curled up as well. He received two surprised glances.

"I'm cold too." He lied. They just decided to drop the subject as they were all feeling very tired all of a sudden. Tonight they would be going home but for now all they had to enjoy was each others company. And they all fell asleep, curled up next to each other in the very hot box.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys understand the ending? They all lied to each other about it being cold. I wanted to have a cute, sappy ending to this chapter. <strong>

**Neko 11- Glad you like it. He is easy to picture as a little dog because of his puppy like behavior isn't it? So what did you think of this chapter.**

**Red Voident Dragon- So you like the idea? Thats good. I actually got the idea after reading two other fics. One where Zoro gets stuck as a kitten and one were Luffy is one of those half human half animal things. And I wanted to turn all three of them into animals. This is what I came out of that. And as for the character being in character, I thank you for the compliment. But it might be harded to keep Luffy, Zoro and Sanji that way as the story progresses if I still want to keep having cute little moments between those three. **

**icecreambean- I'm glad you like the devil fruit. I put a lot of thought behind it to get it perfect for what I wanted to use it for. And It was actually your story that helped inspire this one. :) I hope you keep enjoying this.**


	3. What A Way To Wake Up

**Well it seemed that everyone liked chapter 2 a lot and thats great! If you guys are interested I have started illustrating this story. Here's a scene from chapter 2:**

** http: / ghost of the moon light . deviantart . com /#/ ****d3djatn**

** Just you know remove the spaces. Alright thats enough out of me. Onto chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Nami stared at the setting sun, her anger growing every second. Those three were only supposed to be gone for a few hours, not all day. Sighing she decided that enough was enough.<p>

"Hey guys!" she yelled gaining the attention of her crewmates.

"Come on we're going to go find them." She said. The rest nodded and began preparing for a search. Nami sighed again. She really didn't want to do this.

"Nami?"

She turned as a worried little voice called out her name.

"What is it Chopper?"

"You don't think they are in some kind of trouble do you?" the worried little doctor asked.

"Well let's hope for their sakes that they are." She said in a sweet voice and a very scary smile on her face. Chopper shivering in fear ran and hid, the wrong way, behind Usopp.

Zoro peeked open one eye sleepily. It took him several seconds to remember where he was. He noticed to his disappointment that he was still a green kitten. He had kind of been hoping that when he went to bed he would wake up and discover this had all been just a bad dream.

"Dammit…" he cursed. Oh well. He still felt tired and he wanted more sleep. Opening his eyes fully, with the intent of getting up to stretch before settling down again, he noticed the position he was in. He was curled up tightly against Luffy's stomach with Sanji sprawled out on top of him. Zoro figured that Sanji had slid off Luffy's back and onto him when Luffy had rolled over. Normally Zoro would have been horrified to wake up and find himself cuddling these two, but now he honestly didn't mind. Squirming around, he managed to successfully push the sleeping cook off of him without waking him.

Stepping outside for a second to stretch and get some fresh air, he noticed that the sky had turned a light of purple as the last rays of sunlight set. It was time to go. Turning back to his sleeping companions he contemplated ways of rousing them. Normally he would have just hit them awake but Zoro was feeling playful right now. Suddenly the perfect opportunity sprang up. Luffy made a grunting noise in his sleep then rolled over leaving his belly exposed. The green kitten grinned. This was just to good to pass up. Backing up a few paces he charged and with a running leap, landed right on Luffy's stomach. Luffy yelped in surprise and immediately jumped to his feet, causing Zoro to fall right on Sanji. Sanji, in his still half asleep form, jumped up in a panic. He thought that he was being attacked and his instincts kicked in causing Sanji to start running. Zoro watched in shock as Sanji ran himself right into a wall. He couldn't take it anymore. He began to laugh hysterically. That had gone so much better that than he had hoped it would.

"Oh this isn't over Zoro!" Sanji hissed. A large bump was forming on his forehead from hitting the wall.

"I'd like to see you top that!" Zoro cackled.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Bring it!"

"You asked for it then!" Sanji said launching himself at the still laughing kitten.

They began to wrestle playfully while Luffy watched from the sidelines. Never in a million years had he thought he would think of his swordsman and cook as cute. Especially when they were fighting. Luffy would have let them continue longer but his stomach was grumbling. He was hungry and he felt sure that Sanji and Zoro would be too. They had spent enough time here anyway. So Luffy broke off the fight by lifting a struggling, screaming, very pissed Sanji off Zoro.

"Luffy! What the hell? Put me down! I have to kick Zoro's ass!" Sanji growled.

"As if you could I was clearly winning that fight." Zoro said but he went ignored.

"I'm hungry. Sanji make me something to eat." Luffy said.

"Yeah right. Ok Luffy I'll just get right on that. It's not like being in the body of a kitten and being lost on the streets will cause any problems. What would you like? Pork? Steak? Steak sound good to you Zoro?" Sanji said sarcastically.

"Yeah, steak sounds good to me." Zoro said seriously.

"Yay Sanji! Steak! Steak!" Luffy cheered. Sanji stared at them. Did they not know the meaning of sarcasm?

"Uh maybe we should just stick with finding the ship for now." Sanji mumbled sheepishly.

"But Sanji!" Luffy whined looking betrayed.

"No Luffy. Think of it this way. The sooner we find the ship the sooner we can eat." Sanji said firmly.

"So… no steak then?" Zoro asked. He had to hide a smirk as Sanji's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. Tricking Sanji was fun! Zoro: 2 Sanji: 0

Nami was practically on fire with rage and Usopp had to wonder how he alone had gotten stuck with her. They had been looking for awhile now and Usopp was seriously considering they call the search off for now. It wasn't getting them anywhere anyway. Then again he really didn't want to have to be the one to say that to her. His bored gave traveled along the street again when he noticed something interesting. A small kitten had just crawled out from a box that was lying on its side on the street. Usopp couldn't see what else was in the box because of the flap that was covering the entrance. The kitten didn't seem to notice him as it was stretching and staring up at the sky. It wasn't just the kitten that had caught Usopp's attention; it was that this kitten had green fur.

"Hey Nami. Look." Usopp said pointing to the kitten.

"It's a Zoro kitty." He joked. Nami smiled despite herself.

"Aww it's cute! I swear when I find Zoro he's going to wish he is that kitten." Nami said bitterly. She had no idea how ironic that statement was.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Anyone who reviews will get a free Luffy puppy!<strong>

**Anime lover 3593- Glad you think it's interesting. I have a ton of more cute moments coming up so you won't be disapointed. And thank you very much for the compliment! *Chopper happy dance* But don't go thinking it made me happy! Asshole! ;)**

**Nella- Glad you like it. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for to long.**

**override7400- I know right! *fan girl squeal* Just wait tell later. I have a bunch more moments like that one planned for later.**

**Red Voident Dragon- Glad you could picture it. I always worry that I might not descibe something in enough detail so that other people can picture it to... if that makes sense. Just in case though I'm drawing pictures. Lol. Glad you liked my cute, sappy ending!**

**Neko11- Ha my humor is making people laugh! Yes! *Victory Stance* Your review made me happy. You get a cyber cookie. I hope that I didn't keep you waiting to long this time though. **

**Medusa's Hairdresser- Well here's the next chapter. Glad you thought the last on was cute. This one was more for laughs. BTW I like your name. (random)  
><strong>


End file.
